Another
by Mois Noires
Summary: Another chance, another life, another girl, will it bring another happiness? My first fict, RnR please
1. Prolog

Mois Noires presents

**Another**

_Another chance, another life, another girl, will it bring another happiness?_

**All the Harry Potter characters belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as centric

Romance – Comfort –Drama

T rated

WARNING : kinda OOC, contains OC, typo(s)

Happy reading

* * *

_**Prolog**_

* * *

Grimmauld Place 12 tampak ramai malam ini. Lampu-lampu yang menyala terang si setiap ruangan membuat sosok-sosok orang di dalam ruangan semakin jelas terlihat. Arthur dan Molly Weasley tampak sibuk memilah-milah perabotan didalam manison Keluarga Black itu. Yang masih bagus akan dibersihkan dan disimpan kembali, sementara yang sudah usang dan lapuk akan dibuang atau dimusnahkan. Pasangan Weasley itu tampak sesekali berdebat mengenai barang-barang mewah milik keluarga Black itu, walau pada akhirnya Mrs. Weasley-lah yang selalu menang pendapatnya.

Tak seberapa jauh dari Weasley senior itu, sosok Bill dan Fleur Weasley juga tampak sibuk menilai lukisan. Mereka memilih-milih bingkai lukisan mana yang kiranya perlu diganti karena sudah rusak atau lapuk. Keduanya tampak akur –khas pasangan yang baru.

Fred tampak sibuk sendiri di kamar utama, tugasnya yang banyak akan terlantar jika ia tidak mengerjakanya dengan serius. Mengganti seprei dan bedcover, mengganti tirai-tirai, mengepel lantai, mengelap dinding dan menyikat kamar mandi utama bukan hal mudah walau sudah dilakukan dengan sihir.

Percy tampak tak kalah sibuknya di kebun Grimauld Palace, meski sudah dibantu oleh Charlie, kebun besar itu tampak belum sepenuhnya selesai dibersihkan. Keduanya sempat tertawa ketika tanpa sengaja Charlie berteriak gara-gara kakinya dililit oleh ekor tikus tanah yang sempat dikiranya ular.

Keadaan tak kalah sibuk juga terlihat di lantai dua Grimauld Palace. Ron tampak sibuk membersihkan perabotan yang sudah disortir oleh Mr dan Mrs. Weasley tadi. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir keras saat akan memindahkan sebuah lampu antik yang dihinggapi seekor laba-laba kecil.

Harry dan Ginny tampak asyik membersihkan kamar-kamar disana bersama-sama –yang tentu saja mendapat cibiran dari lukisan-lukisan yang melihat. Keduanya tampak bahagia dan cuek bebek dengan cibiran para lukisan.

Sementara itu, Hermione tampak sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanya di perpustakaan. Semua buku sudah bebas debu dan tersusun rapih dirak sesuai urutan alfabet. Setelah memantrai semua barang di perpustakan pribadi milik keluarga Black itu dengan mantra anti debu, gadis itu kemudian melangkah menuju kamar Sirius Black yang belum tersentuh.

Perang di melawan Voldemort memang sudah berakhir dan semua orang bersuka cita tentang itu. Salah satu ungkapan kesenangan Harry dan anggota Orde yang tersisa adalah ini, membersihkan Grimmauld Place sebagai penghormatan terhadap Sirius.

Gelap dan bau adalah salah satu kesan yang Hermione rasa setelah berada di dalam kamar ayah-baptis Harry itu. Setelah berjalan santai kearah saklar lampu, Hermione kemudian berniat untuk membersihkan ruangan itu. Namun, niatnya urung kala menyadari ruangan bernuansa hijau merah itu tampak rapih walau bau apek masih hinggap disana. Seseorang telah memasang anti debu sejak lama disana –walau mungkin ruangan itu sendiri sudah tak dibuka cukup lama.

Hermione kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka jendela ruangan itu guna memfilter udara didalam sana. Setelah memastikan jendela itu terbuka dengan sempurna, Hermione kemudian masuk lebih dalam ke kamar Sirius Black. Awalnya hanya seperti kamar lainya, ada kamar mandi dengan marmer mewah, ada sofa empuk, tempat tidur king size, lemari mahogany besar dan wallpaper hitam khas keluarga Black. Hermione terus berjalan ketika hidungnya mencium bau buku dari salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Matanya berbinar kala menemukan sebuah perpustakaan mini dengan sebuah meja kerja kuno yang masih rapih. Hermione berjalan cepat kearah perpustakan mini yang sebenarnya milik Sirius Black itu. Tak seberapa lama, gadis itu mendesah kecewa karena yang ditemuinya hanyalah rak berisi buku pelajaran di Hogwarts dan beberapa ensiklopedia umum yang pastinya sudah pernah dia baca.

Kedua mata hazel itu kemudian mengamati ruangan itu lagi guna mengurangi kekecewaanya. Dan kali ini pandangannya bertumpu pada meja kerja yang ada diruangan itu. Setelah sempat bergulat dengan imannya untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk menggeledah meja itu. Siapa tau ia menemukan sesuatu untuk dibaca? Atau setidaknya menemukan debu untuk dibersihkan.

Kedua tangan putih itu kemudian segera membuka satu persatu laci meja itu. Laci pertama berisi perkamen-perkamen tentang pelajaran Hogwarts mulai tahun kesatu sampai keenam. Laci kedua berisi perkamen-perkamen kosong dan pena bulu usang. Hermione hampir saja menutup laci ketiga meja itu sebelum matanya menemukan sebuah buku bersampul beludru hitam di sudut laci ketiga meja itu. Hermione mengambil buku itu, memutuskan untuk membukanya –dan membacanya jika ingin. Kedua matanya melirik sebentar pada jam kuno yang terletak di meja itu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan ia bisa membaca buku itu.

Hermione menguap bosan kala membaca halaman-halaman awal buku yang ternyata diary Regulus Black itu. Masa sekolahnya di Hogwarts, keluarga Black yang diceritakan begitu baik, Sirius yang membangkang dan sedikit banyak kepengecutan penulisnya. Hermione sempat bergidik kala membaca halaman yang menceritakan ketakutan Regulus –bergidik jijik akan sikap Regulus yang pengecut ketika diancam Voldemort. Halaman demi halaman, Hermione semakin semangat membaca buku itu, terlebih setelah dia membaca nama Lusiana Syltherin dengan foto seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat keemasan lurus –mirip Hermione. Tulisan-tulisan Regulus kemudian menceritakan tentang kisah indahnya dengan Lusiana dalam pelarianya dari Voldemort. Regulus dan Lusiana melakukan pernikahan secara diam-diam dengan Sirius saksinya. Keduanya kemudian berbulan madu secara singkat di hawai dan Lusiana mengandung seorang bayi. Lusiana melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan beberapa bulan sebelum Regulus dibunuh. Hermione terbelalak kaget kala membaca nama gadis itu, Hermione Jean Black. Sebelas dua belas dengan namanya, kemudian dia semakin terbelalak kala melihat foto bayinya ada disana. Foto muggle yang diam tak bergerak, sama persis seperti yang dia lihat dirumahnya. Hermione segera berlari keluar dari kamar Sirius Black sambil menenteng buku harian Regulus Black.

Hermione segera menyuruh semua orang yang rata-rata sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya berkumpul diruang rekreasi Grimmauld Place. Ekspresi gadis itu tampak tegang, membuat semua orang disana heran. Harry dan Ginny menjadi orang yang terakhir datang sekaligus yang pertama menanyakan keadaan Hermione.

"Aku... tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Aku menemukan ini di meja kerja di kamar Sirius, ini adalah buku harian Regulus Black. Harry, aku... bisakah kau menolongku untuk mengecek halaman-halaman terakhir buku itu? Aku takut aku salah," Hermione memberikan buku itu kepada Harry, tepat dengan jatuhnya sebuah surat tanpa nama kelantai.

Molly yang melihat surat itu jatuh segera mengambil surat itu dan membukanya setelah meminta persetujuan Arthur. Tak seberapa lama membaca surat itu, Molly mendesis kemudian menatap Hermione penuh arti, sebelum akhirnya mendatangi gadis itu.

"Hermione," suara Harry menghentikan Molly yang tadinya ingin mengajak Hermione bicara.

"Ya?" Hermione menjawab lirih sambil menatap Harry.

"Ini foto bayimu bukan?" Harry membalik buku harian Regulus, menampakan foto yang tadi dilihat Hermione.

"Ya... kurasa. Itu sama persis seperti yang kulihat di album fotoku," Hermione menundukan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan kalimatnya, suara gadis itu sedikit serak.

"Berarti kau... adalah seorang keturunan Black? Oh, ini lelucon. Yang benar saja? Kau dan sirius adalah paman dan keponakan?" Harry mendekati Hermione sebelum akhirnya memegang bahu gadis itu, Hermione mulai terisak.

Semua orang diruangan itu melongo, Ron bahkan sempat mencubit lenganya sendiri –meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Aku juga berharap ini lelucon Harry. Sungguh," Hermione memeluk Harry, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada anak-yang-bertahan-hidup dengan kalut.

"Jadi, semua yang tertulis disurat ini benar?" Molly angkat bicara, tatapanya menuju pada Hermione, meminta jawaban yang juga tak diketahui Hermione.

"Apa isi surat itu, Mom?" Ginny angkat bicara.

Molly kemudian meminta izin Hermione untuk membaca surat itu.

_Dear Regulus dan Lusiana, _

_Aku sudah mengambil putri kecil kalian seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Dia begitu mirip dengan Lusiana, cantik sekali. Suamiku sangat senang ketika melihat Hermione. Seperti permintaan kalian, aku akan merahasiakan hal ini dari Hermione dan mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi nama keluargaku. Aku berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik. Jaga diri kalian. _

_Jean Granger_

Hermione semakin terisak dalam pelukan Harry. Ron kali ini melongo lebar, tak jauh beda dengan semua orang disana.

"Tunggu sebentar. Jadi, Hermione adalah seorang Black? Keponakan Sirius, begitu?" Fred bertanya dalam nada bodoh seolah berkata ayolah-ini-lelucon.

"Ya, dan kalian pasti lebih terkejut ketika tahu siapa Ibunya –jika ini semua memang benar, Lusiana Syltherin."

"APA?"

* * *

Hey! Salam kenal semuanya, aku Mois. Ini fiksi pertamaku~ terimakasih sudah membaca fiksi ini. Ini baru prolognya saja, maaf kalau Draco yang juga jadi centric belum keluar. Dia jadi co-star disini. Maaf kalau banyak hal yang sama sekali enggak sesuai sama cerita aslinya Harry Potter, namanya juga fiksi ^^;

Tentang Lusiana Slytherin, dia itu own character. Bukan siswi hogwarts, dia enggak sekolah karena ceritanya dia udah hidup jauh dari peradaban sejak lahir. Wajahnya cantik secara keseluruhan, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, pipinya ranum, rambutnya coklat-keemasan lurus terus kulitnya putih –setipe sama Hermione. Dia itu generasi ke 7-nya Salazar Sytherin.

Terus tentang Regulus Black, sebenernya dia meninggal umur 18 tahun, tapi disini dia meninggal pas udah umur 23-an gitulah. Dia sedikit banyak miriplah sama Draco ^^. Mata abu-abu, kulit putih pucat tapi rambutnya coklat dan bergelombang kusam #plak.

Okelah, sekian saja ocehan Mois. Semoga kalian menikmati fiksi ini dan meninggalkan jejak via review.

_Thank's for reading, RnR please. _


	2. Chapter 1

Kementrian Sihir tampak ramai pagi ini. Beberapa pegawai kantor pemerintahan itu tampak sibuk berlalu-lalang, entah dengan kerepotan membawa setumpuk perkamen yang siap diserahkan atau justru sedang terburu karena hampir telat.

Sosok pemuda pirang itu adalah sebuah anomali. Dengan santai, pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju meja resepsionis yang tampak lengang. Pemuda itu –Draco Malfoy, kemudian berbicara dengan si resepsionis sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah kunci bertuliskan 107. Setelah mengucapkan _thanks_ dalam suara rendah, Draco kemudian segera melangkah menuju lift di seberang ruangan. Sesampainya di depan lift, Draco kemudian segera menekan tombol bergambar panah ke atas dan kemudian menunggu seperti yang dilakukan beberapa orang lainya.

Draco merasa risih kala sebagian orang disana dirasanya sedang memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu kemudian berdehem kecil guna mengusir rasa tidak nyamanannya dan pandangan orang-orang. Tak seberapa lama pintu lift terbuka. Draco masuk kedalam lift setelah lift itu hampir penuh –menyisakan tempat bagi 2 sampai 3 orang. Pintu lift akan segera tertutup andai saja sesosok gadis berkepala coklat keemasan tidak menyelipkan tanganya disela pintu lift yang tinggal 45 senti.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya kala mendapati sosok Hermione Granger –si mudblood, sedang berada berdiri di hadapanya. Gadis itu tampak ditemani oleh Arthur dan Ginny Weasley yang berwajah cerah –berbanding terbalik dengan Hermione yang terlihat tegang.

Lift itupun memulai perjalananya. Hermione terlihat sesekali membuang nafas, membuat Draco merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Terlebih dengan posisinya yang kini berada tepat dibelakang Hermione, pemuda itu dapat dengan jelas mencium bau parfum Hermione yang beraroma mawar dan musk. Draco mendecih dalam hati kala menyadari bahwa dia menyukai aroma itu. Pemuda berkepala pirang platina itu berusaha menepis pikiranya dengan menghela nafas kecil.

Draco menghela nafas lega saat Hermione, Ginny dan Arthur melangkah keluar dari lift yang penuh sesak itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya lega, namun kelegaan terpancar begitu jelas dari wajahnya. Namun kelegaan itu segera sirna kala menyadari mata hazel Hermione terpancang kepadanya, tepat sebelum pintu lift itu ditutup.

* * *

**Another**

Chapter 1 

_Another Chance_

**All the Harry Potter characters belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as centric

Romance – Comfort –Drama

T rated

WARNING : kinda OOC, typo(s)

* * *

Hermione sudah selesai dengan segala urusannya di kementrian sihir saat Arthur Weasley bertegur sapa dengan Narcissa Malfoy. Arthur tampak mengobrol santai dengan Narcissa, sebeluma akhirnya mohon diri setelah mengucapkan 'tabahkan hatimu' secara berulang-ulang kepada Narcissa. Hermione dan Ginny memang telah sepakat untuk tidak ikut andil dalam obrolan dua orang dewasa itu, keduanya memilih menunggu Arthur tanpa melakukan hal berarti.

Ginny Weasley kemudian mengajak Hermione untuk duduk di salah satu sofa kosong tak jauh dari sana. Hermione setuju, keduanya kemudian duduk di kursi berlapis kain beludru berwarna merah itu. Ginny kemudian mengambil salah satu majalah yang ada di meja disisi sofa sebelum gadis itu terlarut dalam bacaanya, meninggalkan Hermione yang tatapan tak beralih dari sosok Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa tampak cantik dengan mantel bulu warna hijau lumut yang dikenakanya. Blazer putih dibalik mantel itu juga tampak sangat pas ditubuh Narcissa yang menurut Hermione bertambah kurus. Rok berwarna hitam Narcissa tampak licin, sangat pas dengan sepatu _high heel_ model _booty_ yang dikenakanya. Diam-diam Hermione menaruh kekaguman pada sosok Narcissa Malfoy, wanita itu tampak anggun dan berkelas dimata Hermione.

Hermione terkesiap kalam menemukan sosok Draco Malfoy yang menatapnya aneh. Pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Narcissa dan Arthur. Seperti biasa, Draco tetap saja tampan –walau sebenarnya Hermione malas mengakui ini. Draco mengalihkan pandanganya setelah sekitar 30 detik ketahuan oleh Hermione. Hermione hanya menatap Draco heran, sebelum akhirnya diajak berdiri oleh Ginny.

Hermione masih sempat melirik kearah Draco dan ibunya saat ia ditarik Ginny masuk kedalam lift. Entah kenapa, namun Hermione merasa ada yang aneh dengan Draco.

"Apa yang Ayah bicarakan dengan Narcissa?" Ginny angkat suara ketika ketiganya keluar dari lift sesampainya di lantai dasar.

Arthur menyapa beberapa pegawai kementrian lainya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ginny.

"Bukan hal penting. Hanya basa-basi biasa. Ayah bertanya sedang apa dia disini, dan begitupula sebaliknya," Arthur menjawab santai, gelagatnya menyiratkan kalau dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Hermione segera menyelanya.

"Dan kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

Arthur menatap Hermione dengan heran sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan 'ya'.

Hermione menundukan kepalanya kemudian berjalan mendahului Arthur dan Ginny yang memandangnya curiga. Ginny hanya mengangkat bahu –tanda tak tahu, saat Arthur menatapnya dengan tatapan dia-kenapa. Kedua orang berambut merah itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul Hermione yang sudah hampir berjalan keluar dari gedung kementrian.

* * *

Draco Malfoy mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat membaca Dialy Prophet pagi ini. Kekagetan terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Kedua mata abu-abu milik Draco tak juga melepaskan pandangan dari halaman depan Dialy Prophet, menatapi gambar si lakon hari ini.

"Ibu, berita macam apa ini?" Draco melangkah kearah Narcissa Malfoy yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan dengan tenang.

Wanita itu menatap Draco heran, sebelum akhirnya mengambil Dialy Prophet yang di sodorkan Draco.

"Oh," Narcissa hanya menggumam kecil, sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan koran tadi kepada Draco.

"Jadi, Ibu sudah baca beritanya?" Draco bertanya tak sabar sambil mengekori Narcissa yang kembali sibuk dengan sarapanya.

"Belum. Tapi Ibu sudah mengira akan begini," Narcissa menjawab santai sambil mengangkat telur setengah matang keatas sebuah piring.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Ibu bukan pengelihat-kan?" Draco heran –sangat heran, membuat Narcissa terkekeh.

"Kau ini berpikir terlalu jauh Draco. Masih ingat hari dimana kita akan mengambili barang-barang Ayahmu? Aku sudah bertemu Miss Granger saat itu, Weasley senior menceritakan hal ini padaku. Yah, hari itu aku juga melihat Granger itu, kalau dilihat-lihat dia tidak buruk juga untuk menjadi seorang pure blood," Narcissa kemudian mengangkat dua piring sarapan mereka keruang makan.

Draco ber'oh' singkat, sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi makannya. Pemuda itu mengambil piring yang disodorkan Narcissa sebelum memasang lap makan di lehernya. Narcissa kemudian menyodorkan kentang goreng dan telur setengah matang kearah Draco, pemuda itu mengambil beberapa kentang dan satu telur sebelum akhirnya menyingkirkan piring yang tadi disodorkan Narcissa.

Sarapan itupun berlangsung tenang. Tidak ada obrolan yang beberapa minggu kebelakang masih terdengar, hal yang asing bagi Draco juga Narcissa.

"Rasanya aneh ya Bu," Draco mengungkapkan perasaanya, membuat Narcissa memberikan atensinya pada sang putra semata wayang.

"Apanya? Telurnya atau kentangnya, atau hal lain?" Narcissa bertanya polos, membuat Draco menatap Ibunya bosan.

"Lainya. Sarapan tanpa Ayah terasa aneh," Draco menuntaskan kalimatnya, diikuti dengan anggukan kepala sang Ibu.

"Kau rindu Ayah, eh?" Narcissa menggoda Draco, membuat pemuda itu melotot dengan pipi memerah.

"AH? APA? Tidak-tidak, bukan seperti itu, aduh," Draco menggosok pelipisnya salah lingkah, sebelum akhirnya menegak air putih disebelahnya.

Narcissa terkekeh, gengsi seorang Malfoy memang sangat tinggi. Bahkan untuk mengakui bahwa diri mereka rindu kepada orang tua saja sudah salah tingkah begitu.

"Akui saja, kau tidak perlu malu. Dia Ayahmu, Ayah yang biasa ada disini saat sarapan, wajar jika aneh rasanya sarapan tanpa Ayahmu," Narcissa tersenyum lembut, membuat Draco ikutan tersenyum walau kikuk.

"Ya, Ibu benar," Draco berkata pelan, sebelum akhirnya memusatkan perhatianya pada makanannya.

Keduanya kemudian kembali membiarkan keheningan itu menyergap. Mengabaikan suara denting alat makan yang terdengar jarang, melepaskan benak mereka kedalam satu orang yang sama, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco meringis kecil kala kembali mengingat nama sang ayah. Lucius, ayah yang begitu dihormati dan dipatuhinya. Ayah yang kadang bersikap keras padanya –yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai tanda kasih sayang sang ayah. Ayah yang dulu sering memberikan banyak luka di tubuhnya –yang dianggapnya sebagai bentuk kepedulian dan perhatian sang Malfoy senior. Ayah yang ingin dia jadikan panutan.

Ekspresi Draco semakin miris kala mengingat bagaimana sang ayah dengan santainya melakukan berbagai hal buruk. Menjadi pelahap maut adalah yang terbesar, walau banyak hal buruk lainya. Mabuk, tidak pulang kerumah, tidur dengan beberapa wanita selain ibunya. Sudahlah, rasanya dada Draco jadi sesak jika mengingat itu semua. Walau sekarang Lucius sedang membayar semua hal buruk yang dilakukanya, tetap saja Draco merasa sesak.

Draco tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar ketukan di jendela Malfoy manor. Dengan alis berkerut, Draco kemudian membuka jendela itu. Heran semakin membuncah kala Draco mendapati seekor burung hantu asing membawa surat untuknya.

Draco mengambil surat itu, sebelum akhirnya memberi si burung beberapa butir kacang yang diambilnya dengan mantra accio. Setelahnya, Draco tentu saja segera mengusir burung hantu tak dikenal itu dari rumahnya sebelum akhirnya membawa surat itu ke meja makan.

Kedua mata keabuan Draco segera membulat setelah melihat lambang baru Hogwarts yang tertera dibalik surat itu. Dengan tergesa, Draco kemudian membuka surat itu. Draco melongo, sebelum akhirnya membiarkan surat itu terjatuh dipangkuanya.

Narcissa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan putra semata wayangnya itu kemudian segera mengambil surat Draco. Wanita itu membaca cepat surat itu, sebelum akhirnya menutup mulutnya sambil bergumam 'Merlin-Merlin'.

"Draco! Ini kesempatanmu nak! Kau diterima lagi di Hogwarts, kau bahkan diangkat jadi ketua murid! Merlin!"

* * *

Hey-hey! Mois disini! Wah, senangnya Another mendapat respon positif dari para readers! Thanks banget buat para reviewer yang udah kasi comment buat prolognya, nanti aku bales via pm aja ya~

Well, menuliskan chapter 1 ini aku butuh berember-ember keberanian #plak. Scene DraMione-nya juga belum romance karena aku belum ada ide buat romance yang 'ngeh'. Gimana menurut readers tentang ketua murid? Apa mau fokus kesana atau justru kearah lainya? Well, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat Draco dan Hermione se-original mungkin jika bertemu nanti. Aku ngerasa chapter 1 ini masih belum bagus, plotnya masih bolong, bener gak sih? Please let me hear your opinion about this fict.

Just leave your opinion, comments or else in review box! Thanks~


End file.
